


Bye Bye Richie

by The_Infinant_One



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: A final goodbye.(Where Richie dies instead)





	Bye Bye Richie

Richie sacrificed himself to save them all

and now they have to leave his body to fucking rot in the grey water, lost to the world.

Eddie was by Richie's side before Richie hit the ground, bleeding to death after It ripped his arm off.

Eddie knew that Richie's cry would echo in his memory forever.

"Richie! Hey, hey, hey, hey, stay with me, please, you have to," Eddie held Richie's slowly dying body to his chest, feeling the man’s chest heave and his heart beating too fast.

Richie's head rested on Eddie's chest, and suddenly they weren’t 40-year-olds, but 14-year-olds. Scared of the unknown. 

"Eds," Richie coughed up blood, his glasses were broken and barely on his face.

"Don't, please, we can get you out of here," Eddie grasped onto straws. The other losers were behind him, watching in horror. Soon, Bill was next to him followed by Bev. They stayed quiet.

"I'm proud of us," Richie's eyes started to water, tears falling as his eyes crinkled from smiling his lopsided smile that Eddie fell in love with 27 years ago.

"Richie..." Bev choked out but couldn't get any further, hugging Bill for support who looked at Richie sadly.

To Eddie, they were having a conversation with just looks before Richie smiled softly.

"Eds," Richie choked again, convulsing. He grimaced as he held his hand up to cup Eddie's face.

Eddie leaned into the touch, remembering how Richie held his face in his hands in the Neilbolt house so many years ago.

"Be strong," Richie convulsed for the last time as his hand dropped from Eddie's face, the light dying from his eyes.

Eddie screamed and shouted, ugly tears as he mourned the loss of his best friend. He shook unable to breathe, clutching Richie's body close to his, begging to feel a heartbeat, but he was only disappointed.

He took the broken glasses off of Richie, stuffing them in his pocket, and closed his eyes, leaning down giving his childhood best friend a tender, loving kiss on the forehead. A final goodbye.

Bill had to pry Richie from Eddie's hands, and even then, Eddie fought. He watched as Bill tenderly lay Richie down in the shallow sewers, grey water enveloping his face as he was laid to rest. Laid to rot.

"NO, no, no, no, we have to take him with us!" Eddie screamed hoarsely as Mike and Ben pulled him back.

"We can't! It's a Laberynth in here, we couldn't find this place again even if we tried!" Bev cried, tears streaming down her face.

As they walked away, Bill practically having to haul Eddie's limp body, Eddie looked back to see Richie's body floating in the water, his curls moving gracefully with the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I want to hurt myself like this  
> Tumblr: Rich-ditch14  
> Come say hi or request something!
> 
> Comments and kudos would be amazing, thank you to all who take time to read this!


End file.
